


Unto These Eyes

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: At the same time, his eyes settle on the familiar sight of something else.The familiar sight of Charles laid bare for Pierre’s eyes only, taking the liberty to fully close the curtains so the room is cloaked in a soft darkness once again.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Unto These Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the poem To Tommaso De Cavalieri, by Michelangelo.

Pierre isn’t sure what initially causes him to wake, the sound of a bird’s delicate voice in full song from somewhere on or near their balcony or the feeling of legs untangling ever so careful and deliberate. The bed dips under weight, and then is still. Yet, he does not open his eyes, attempting to wish sleep to happen on him again. He stays like that for what seems like an eternity, only opening them once it is quite apparent that he will not be falling asleep any time soon. Even so, Pierre finds himself relishing in the feeling of immense comfort and warmth of the bed in this familiar environment of home that he finds himself in. 

Judging from the muted light that fills the room, it is the earliest hours of the morning. If it was any later one might hear the sounds of a Monaco rising into a new day, traffic of all kinds. A chorus of voices talking in the streets. Instead, it is a Monaco at ease for the moment. 

At the same time, his eyes settle on the familiar sight of something else.

The familiar sight of Charles laid bare for Pierre’s eyes only, taking the liberty to fully close the curtains so the room is cloaked in a soft darkness once again. 

Without really realizing it, Pierre finds his eyes following the lines of the familiar body before him. The hands he knows all too well. Well muscled arms to equally well muscled shoulders, to thighs and calves. Not quite thin, yet seeming so. Erring on the side of strong. The sight soon disappears from view as the door of the en suite softly closes behind Charles once he makes his way across the room, the sound of running water faintly echoing through the room as the shower comes to life and as Pierre finds sleep over taking him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> _Why should I seek to ease intense desire  
With still more tears and windy words of grief,  
When heaven, or late or soon, sends no relief  
To souls whom love hath robed around with fire?  
Why need my aching heart to death aspire,  
When all must die? Nay, death beyond belief  
Unto these eyes would be both sweet and brief,  
Since in my sum of woes all joys expire!  
Therefore because I cannot shun the blow  
I rather seek, say who must rule my breast,  
Gliding between her gladness and her woe?  
If only chains and bands can make me blest,  
No marvel if alone and bare I go  
An arméd Knight's captive and slave confessed._
> 
> This fic was mostly inspired by Michelangelo’s David, but also by this poem the sculptor wrote for his lover.


End file.
